A different kind of Limbo
by Aiyaki
Summary: "Aiya-chan its nice to meet you I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen." The big hat man said. For some reason his name sounded strangely familiar I just couldn't place it. "Why does me taking care of him matter?" "I know nothing about who Naruto is? How he's the jinchūriki!" "I needed to protect them. I need to protect these two, they needed me right now, and I realized I needed them too." SI OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto only my OC's.

"Blah" english

_"Blah_" Japanese

* * *

She was holding her sister when they both died. She forgot everything but the smell of ash coating her sisters hair. She was so little.

Too little to be leaving this earth with her so soon, so when they both saw a bright light it was unexpected.

She flouted for what seem like forever, She knew they had died, the drunk driver had come right up to the sidewalk and tailgated them.

She barely had time to hold Hana before fire erupted around them from the car.

What did they do. Why did they deserve this. It was her birthday..She just turned..

Huh Why couldn't she remember. Why was she here again?

Who, was next to her? Someone precious? Hana? Who's Hana? No, Hana is Sister? Hana is Sister? If Hana is Sister then who was she?

Who was she?

* * *

Dying didn't hurt as much as the fact that my sister Hana did as well. The emotion was uncontainable as tears started to spring down my face.

How I had a face in this black void was questionable. I blinked, I was alive? Had I not just experienced my own death I would have thought I was dreaming. Maybe I was, I thought as I pulled my pudgy hand up to wipe my tears.

Everything hurt surprisingly, as I tried to stand up in the small crevice I found myself in. It was dark, and the air heavily pressed down on me.

I tried to pull in as much lungfuls of air as possible still knowing my asthma would act up if I didn't.

My ears where ringing loudly from whatever trapped me in this hole. I shook my head, waiting for my ears to adjust.

I observed the hole I was in. It was tiny, and looked to be made partly out of pieces of wall crushed together with only the force of each other's keeping it above my head.

I made a note to not touch it, as my ears adjusted. I could hear a crying sound coming from the wall to my left.

I crawled towards it, it seemed familiar but I just couldn't place where I heard such a sound. Have I ever heard such a sound before?

I'm sure I have. But where? I mused over it, gnawing my bottom lip I placed my hand on the wall. The loud wailing didn't stop. Banding in my already disoriented brain. God that didn't help!

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at it finally getting pissed off, the stupid wailing was giving me a headache.

The wailing paused, I hoped for half a second it would stop all together. Then it resumed in its screeching full force jaring my senses sharply.

This stupid Baby why won't you just shut up! I thought aggravated at the child on the other side of the wall. Wait... Thats what the wail is. Its a baby crying. Why didn't I know that?!

There was a baby on the other side of this wall! Where was its parents? Why was it in this hole with me? Is it hurt?!

I had to get it out! It would surely suffocate with what little air was left in our hole. I banged at the wall, clawing it, ripping away the plaster and paint as much as I could.

I flinched as one of the clawed parts ripped open my fingers skin. It started to bleed shocking me for a moment in my attempts to get to the baby.

"Waaaaahhhhh!" The baby screamed loader motivating me into continuing. I dug into the wall with my bare hands. Time passed to slowly as I made little progress at getting through the wall.

The plaster gave way finally, exposing a hole the size of my hand to the other side. I could hear the childs ragged breaths as it tried to take in what little air was left in the room.

"Hang on I'm coming baby just hang on!" I told it pulling one side of the nawed bloody wall with both hands. The rest of the wall gave way giving me a big enough opening to crawl through.

The air was stale, making me cough. I pulled my shirt to hide my face as I searched for the baby.

It was much darker, and I had to bend down to walk through. "Baby? Where Are you?" I asked searching for it. My eyes passed over an upturned bookshelf as I tried to find the root of the crying.

My ears ringed scenario as I got closer to the bookshelf. The baby must be under it, I deduced, and dropped to my knees by it. I tried to lift it to no avail.

I pushed and pulled, the baby crying harder and harder.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to get you out please just hold on a little longer."

Come on, I have to get her out! Move move move move! Out Out! Baby! Something built up in me.

It pulsed and surged to my hands. I had to get this baby out now! The Strange feeling roared to life so high and so hot it was like pure fire running through my veins. MOVE DAMMIT!

The Bookshelf gave way and shattered suddenly to pieces. I jumped forward and shielded the little red haired bundle. Don't be hurt, Don't be hurt.

Hana.

The broken depre fell around me cutting into my back. It hurt, and tears were already falling off my face and hitting Hana's restrained cheeks.

This was my sister. My sister! Hana little Hana, I cried harder. Thank god she's alive. She was filthy and covered in dirt, her little red cheeks drowning in tears as she wailed.

I kissed her red fuzz head. My Hana, I picked her up and cradled her.

She was heavier then I remember. Her green eyes blinking at me brightly. Her baby hand smacking me in the face as if she was saying "Took you long enough idiot."

Even as as baby she was glaring at me. I laughed.

"Sorry I'm late."

She rolled her eyes, as they drooped and she yawned. She must be tired, I was tired to, all that energy of getting to her wiped me out.

I carried her heavy body back to my side of the hole. It was big enough for both of us lay down in and I didn't feel like making another attempt at another wall to get us out.

"We'll just rest here for a little bit, then I'll get us out ok." I layed her down on the ground and curled around her. Hana had already fallen asleep with me not far behind.

I'll get us out soon Hana, I thought before I faded into darkness.

* * *

Sunlight woke me up.I curled instinctively around my sister shielding her from it. I felt it pointedly glaring on my face making me open my eyes.

The roof of our little hole had been ripped off. I blinked, What the hell.

There was a weirdly dressed guy panting heavily above me. He was wearing a white painted mask that looked similar to a fox.

He motioned to someone behind him, another person dressed similar to him showed up as well. I glared at them, picking up my sister and shuffled us to the back of the hole.

"_Anata wa daijōbu_?" The man asked trying to reach us. I flinched, shying away. I didn't know him. What did he say?

He backed up, the other guy with a dog mask on, moved towards us."_Sore wa anzendesu shinpaishinaide ima anata ga dete kuru koto ga dekimasu. _" He bent towards us, and lifted his mask.

He smiles sadly and motioned me to come to him."_Sono daijōbu_." He said moving his hand forward as if he was waiting for a wild animal.

I didn't know what he was saying.

But, I didn't really want me and Hana to stay in this hole either. I tentatively reached out my bloodied hand to his. His gripped mine firmly and pulls us out of the hole.

Bright light flooded my vision and I clung tighter to Hana holding her tighter. The first thing I saw when we got out of the hole was a wasteland.

All around us there was collapsed buildings and trees. It looked like god had taken a hammer and smashed the town around us.

The Hell happened here?

I didn't have time to ask the guy as he pick me up unexpectedly. "Hay!" I said surprised my voice came out so squeaky. I held Hana tighter as the two men sprinted off in some direction.

The world blurred around us, The guy's jumping higher than I thought humanly possible.

Hana woke up and started to cry, The guy looked down at us in his arms and said something I assume along the lines of We're almost there, but I'm not completely sure I don't speak gibberish.

I curled as best I could around Hana in his arms, the fast pace causing something on his neck to whack me on the head. I turned sharply and glared at it.

It was some sort of metal thing with a familiar symbol on it. It kinda looked like the Leaf village symbol but It was hard to tell with the guy jerking us around so much. That's just great We've been kidnapped by a bunch of Naruto cosplayers, I snorted.

Great.

I soon found out my half hearted deduction was right. The two men rushed us to a white building what I assumed was a hospital. It was bustling and crowded with similar dressed people all with Head bands and all covered in blood.

My eyes widened, why were so many people...? The guy grabbed a lady that was passing by and handed me and Hana to her then left us. What was that guy's problem! The hell man, you don't just leave people with random strangers!

I tried to get out of the brown haired woman's grip struggling with her to get down, I was going to give that guy a piece of my mind.

The woman screeched something in gibberish as she touched my bloodied back. OWWWW!

I turned to her eyes watering. She rushed us to a room setting us on the bed with another nurse lady following her.

She spoke more gibberish as another lady tried to take Hana from me. I screamed and growled at them. How dare they try to take my sister from me!

I put up a fight and even bit one of the nurses hands when they finally separated us. It took them Three nurses to hold me down so one of them could heal my back. I scratched and clawed all the way even as the the pain in my back dulled.

I wailed and screamed for them to give Hana back, but they ignored me. I could see another nurse with glowing green hands hovering over my sister. What ever they were doing to her made her stop crying even though I was struggling to get to her.

When the nurses where done doing what ever they were doing to me(healing me) they gave me back Hana.

I grasped her, crying, why were these people so much stronger than me.

This was the first time in mine life that I felt so helpless. Where the hell were we?

I didn't find that out till about three weeks later. The nurses let Hana and I stay in the hospital with them. I was about to pick up a few of their gibberish words, so far I could only say yes no, and I don't know but it was something. And I understood them more than I could speak it back to them some how.

They placed us in a room with a lot of other children that had been hurt in they always called the Kōhai. I had Hana in a crib next to my bed. I soon realized that I was no longer an adult, which was disheartening and humiliating.

I was horrified to find that I wet myself the first night there. The nurse I bit took it in stride though and helped me clean it up even though I had been mean to her.

The nurses named me Aiya-Chan after I informed them of Hana's name, Nurse 1 asked what mine was as well but I couldn't tell her. Since I didn't know myself.

Hana was just a baby so she didn't make much of a fuss as I did about being stuck there. She mostly slept and cried when she was hungry and went to the potty sometimes in her nappy. I would hand her gladly to the nurses when she did that.

After the third week a bunch of people came to our ward. Some stopped by childrens beds, then soon left with those children, others completely ignored some. I glared darkly at anyone that tried to come near me or Hana.

After about half the children had been taken away, A man with a huge hat came in. He was rather old and looked like he'd hadn't got any sleep in the last century. He talked to some of the other children before he stopped by Hana and I.

I was feeding her when he took a seat in our unused visitors chair. Another person next to him handed him our file as he looked through it. He sighed then looked at us, putting on a false smile at my glare I gave him.

"_Aiya-chan its nice to meet you I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen_." The big hat man said. For some reason his name sounded strangely familiar I just couldn't place it. Actually I couldn't remember a lot of things lately but he didn't need to know that.

I ignored him, and continued to feed Hana her bottle_. "I would just like for you to answer a couple of questions of mine if you will?" _He asked me. I looked up at him then looked at my nurse that was standing at the door pointedly.

She came over to us_. "Hokage-sama Aiya-chan doesn't really speak much she usually only answers yes or no if she understand you." _Nurse 1 told him.

Sarutobi-something-big hat guy works better, turned and looked at me surprised.

_"I see, Aiya-chan do you understand me?" _He asked me.

"_Little" _I say to him as I burped Hana. She let out a little hic before Big hat guy spoke again.

_"I see you take care of little Hana-chan very well, is she your sister?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Mmm, and how old are both of you?"_

_"Don't know."_

_"I see, Do you know your parents names at all?"_

_"No"_

_"Do you remember how you got caught under the house three weeks ago?"_

_"No."_

_"Ah, well I'm sorry to hear that Aiya-chan, Do you remember anything else about where you came from?"_

_"No."_

"_Mmm, Thank you Aiya-chan for telling me, Now I have one last thing I want to ask you_." He said stroking his beard. If he had another question He should have just asked it no reason to beat around the bush. "_What_?" I asked him setting Hana back in her crib.

_"Would you like to come with me and the rest of the children to live with a caretaker, thats someone who'll take care of you and Hana-chan can come to if you like. Then you don't have to stay in this scarey old hospital anymore."_

I looked at him, my brain taking its time translating the gibberish into words.

"_Okay. Hana no leave_." I replied protectively putting my hand in hers. She grasped it and stuck my fingers in her mouth before I could pull them back.

Big hat guy laughed at her, and I puffed out my cheeks as they rosined."_Yes Hana-chan no leave."_

Big hat guy had one of his many possy person, dude was a gangster I swear, help me gather our meager amount of things and rounded up the rest of the children. There was only about two of them that looked to be about my age while the other four were babies like Hana.

My nurse 1 helped me put Hana into a baby sling around my neck and gave me a hug before we left.

I was tempted to bite her again but the Big hat guy was there and I don't think I could get away with it.

We were herded out of the hospital and into the town. It was the first time since Hana and I were taken to the hospital allowed outside.

The air was so much clearer, and bright. I could feel the grass beneath my bare feet, it was so soft. I breath it in marveling at the greenery around me.

We were taken to a japanese styled house on the outskirts of the town. The Big hat guy had grabbed my hand and was leading me inside it.

We stopped in what seemed to be a living room, there was three woman there waiting for us. One was holding a baby with spiky hair the same color blond as mines. The other two women were going through scrolls.

When Big Hat Guy and I entered they all immediately stood up. Dude was definately a pimp or something.

"_Hokage-sama Are these the other orphaned children from the hospital?" _The one with the baby asked.

"_Yes, Kikyo_," He then lifted my hand towards her,"_This little one here is Aiya-chan and her Sister Hana-chan, the girl by Wombat is Tenten-chan, next to her is Lee-__kun_."

"_Wombat-san is holding two unknown twin baby's their names now are Sougi the girl, and Miyuki the boy. The other two baby's Anbu-san is holding are the late Sora and Kaede-san's children, Kaouru and Hika, they were born a day before the accident_" He finished flinching.

The lady swallowed and smiled tightly. Even I could tell she was faking it, She actually looked like she wanted to cry or maybe rip something apart.

"_I see well We'll put them with the rest of the twenty-eight children then. Suki, take the children to their rooms while I talk with Hokage-sama."_

_"Yes ma'am." _One of the girls next to her took the baby from her arms, and grabbed my hand.

* * *

I was pulled with Hana to follow her. I turned toward Big hat guy was he really just going to leave us here without a goodbye? What was wrong with all these people?

And why did they keep calling Big hat guy Hokage? That was strangely familiar as well, everything they've been saying was freaky.

The lady pulled me sharply down the hall as the baby in her arms started to cry.

"_Naruto you little demon __quiet__, you'll wake the other children_!" She whispered yelled at him.

It was then I finally noticed that she was holding him weirdly.

It was like she didn't even want to touch him keeping him as far away from her body she possibly could with one hand and glaring venomously at him.

I could tell that she hated the baby it reaped from her face the moment we stepped out of the room. She hated him so much so so much, her hand tightened around mine as I struggled to keep up. I held Hana closer as she shoved us roughly into another room this one with a bunch of cribs and two beds. She literally dropped Naruto on the floor and left with the rest of the children leaving me holding my sister with a horrified look on my face. I rushed to him, he was crying even harder as I tried to calm him down.

"Ssshhh, Naruto Ssh." I whispered.

Hana stared at him then started crying as well. I shhhed both of them humming under my breath trying to get both of them to calm down.

Naruto cried himself to sleep finally pulling in Hana to sleep as well. I set them next to each other on the bed and covered them um. Hopefully the'll sleep through the night, I thought as I layed next to them.

I mused over the woman's strange behavior. I mean It was a baby what right did she have to hate him and almost hurt him like that?

She hate him so much.

This little boy, but he was just a baby why would she hate him?

Why?

Ever since I got here nothings been making sense. I'm younger, and I'm pretty sure I was older, the people are weird there hands glow green, Big hat guy seems to be the mafioso pimp around here and this lady is hating on poor little Naruto…

What did he do to her?

What could a baby do.?

Why did she..She hated him for what he was..what was he..?

I stared at him sleeping soundly next to my sister him turning to curl around Hana protectively, wrapping his baby arm around her.

I went to pull his blanket that had fallen from his tiny shoulders up. But I stopped for some reason my conscience was telling me I had to see his stomach, there was something something I was missing, I pulled the cloth down exposing his navel. There on his small little tummy surrounding his belly button was a intricate seal that made me shiver, this sign it showed, I know I have seen before.

It clicked...

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, hated baby, child, nine tail fox jinchūriki, Kakashi, team seven, Uchiha. ..Tobi..

Everything came rushing back to me at once making me stop in my tracks. The weird clothes, the gibberish, I, Hana and I, we, we, we were in the shinobi world!

Oh No..no..no.

* * *

_**A:** I'm using google translate so bare with me I don't speak japanese. Also, I have never fully read or seen the naruto manga or anime, I have all my knowledge due to fanfictions and Wikipieadia so please no hate mail about correct events.I also don't have a beta and if your intrested in the job let me know please I have about two other stories that need to be beta'd desperatly. I Have a plan for why I named the children that came with Aiya to the orphanage. Feel free to ask questions I will answer them to my best ability._

_**Q**: If you could pick who your parents where in Naruto who would they be? OC's welcomed please describe them or give link to their bio if you do._

**Japanese:**

_Anata wa daijōbu_

_Sore wa anzendesu shinpaishinaide ima anata ga dete kuru koto ga dekimasu._

"_Sono daijōbu_

_"Are you okey?"_

_"You can come out now do not worry it is safe"_

_"Its okey"_

**Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Blah" English

_"Blah_" Japanese

* * *

How? Was the question I kept asking. I stood up and started pacing. How the fuck did this happen!?

Being in the naruto universe, the horrible universe where ninja where real, children were mass produced as killing machines, and wars were created over the stupidest of shit.

Why did I have to deal with this! Why did my sister Hana, she didn't need this. Just the thought of her one day made to become a ninja, a kunoichi, where she could possibly be killed everyday by a comrade, a enamy, a power hungry tyrant.

And Naruto Oh god he had it worse, so much worse, right now he literally had a living breathing demon in him. Kuruma, no he was still the kyuubi, was trapped inside him, rampaging and looking for a moment a weakness in the seal to get out and demolish everything in sight.

This little boy was, no will be hated by an entire village, forced to acted out just to get attention he was so deprived for, then slowly beaten and beaten again till he is forced to become a ninja just to defend himself.

Oh god, tears sprung out and down my face.

I turned to them, two children, to babies, my sister Hana, beautiful redheaded Hana, and Naruto, he was holding her close to him, no older than three weeks old and already the fate of the world was pressing down on him as he tried to sleep peacefully.

He was just a baby, a child and I wanted to take my sister and run as far as possible from him. But, he never asked for this either, its not his fault his father Minato, the late Hokage, chose his village over his own sons happiness, chances at a normal life. Minato for all his greatness was so selfish, thinking he could just leave with Kushina who shouldn't have even been fighting, and fucking use a technique that he knew would kill him! I was so mad, and upset and God the nerve of him, and He just was too kind hearted to force one of the other villager children to be the next jinchūriki.

I would curse and smack the man for his stupidity had he not been dead. I'm wrong I know, but this whole thing was messed up. What did I do now, What should I do..?

I was jarred out of my thoughts when Naruto woke up and started crying. I picked him up quickly trying to shush him from waking Hana. I don't think I could deal with more than one baby crying right now.

"Ssh, Naruto its ok I'm here, ssh" I told him rocking him back and forth. He didn't want to calm though and continued to cry. I checked his nappy to see if it was bothering him, but it was dry. Must be hungry then I thought and gave him one of Hana's extra bottles from our bag.

I sat us back down on the bed. He had grasped the bottle as soon as he smelt it near his lips drinking it up fast.

Had he'd been fed at all today? Was the neglectedness already starting?

I tried to make sure he drank it slowly so he wouldn't get sick later I did not want to have to clean up baby puke from my one and only good t-shirt. I stared at him, his blue eyes staring brightly back at. He gurgled and reached his hand up and slapped my face. What is with little babies slapping me in the face?

He then grasped my nose marvelling at it and trying to see if he could pull it off. I gently pulled his hand off, and let him mess with my fingers.

How can anyone hate such a little creature? He was just like any other baby, He needed caring and nurture, not resentment and hatred. But no one would give it to him I knew, I, I could give it to him. I could raise him, take care of him along with Hana, we, could we be the family he needed?

Yes

But would the village, would the Hokage allow it? I mean we're just some unexpected orphans that showed up on his plate we had no ties to the village. As far as I knew we were just left over casualties.

So why would he even let us near Naruto? Did he just not care? Would he allow us to be a family?

Probably not..

But, But Did I want to be apart of Naruto's family? I'm pretty sure in canon there was no Aiya-chan or Hana-chan siblings. Have our presence here already fucked the time line up?

Was Naruto even supposed to be at the orphanage this soon? Did Hokage already make the decree?

I needed answers, could I change things for him? Would anyone even listen to me if I told them what I knew of the future?

I snorted, no.

Hell no, they wouldn't, no one in there right mind would listen to a child. I was only about three or four I assumed, no one would listen to my broken words and believe me.

Naruto hiccuped softly after he had finished the last of the bottle. I set him on my chest and patted his back letting him burp out his gas.

How would I even began to change things anyway? I barely knew how to speak the language, I definitely didn't know how to read it. I wasn't a ninja. I don't know if I could be either. Could I kill people? If it was to protect my family, yes. Would I be able to get stronger,I didn't know, I had been so lazy in my old life, I never liked lots of exercise and had a health condition. Did I still have it?

Did I even have chakra?

I tried to see if I did, closing my eyes and trying to find it. It was weird bringing your mind into yourself, I looked for anything that seemed out of place or felt different. Chakra was similar to chi right? It wound around the abdominal and entered key points throughout the body allowing it to rush through the vanes and out as power.

Feeling for it was weird since I didn't know what it should feel like. But there was something not normal about a blue energy weaving in and out and down and up in a persons body. That was it, that was chakra. I could feel it, swiming and humming up my vanes. It just cycled around my body.

So I had potential, I could work with this. I zoned in on it trying to find any other similar feelings to the chakra. I could feel Naruto's bright ball of orange resting on my chest, he'd fallen back into a slumber, I could feel Hana next to me, her's green and langid drowsily flowing down to brush against mine.

They were so pure. So light and not tainted.

I opened my eyes and stared at them. Laying Naruto down next to Hana I curled around them. Would their bright pure chakra continue to be untainted? With they way the future was, not for long. Naruto had his first kill early on. That is sure to leave a mark on someone's soul, ninja are not supposed to be coddled and protected. But Children? Babies?

I needed to protect them. I need to protect these two, they needed me right now, and I... I realized I needed them to.

I guess its time to quit being lazy, being a ninja is so going to suck, I said to myself as I drifted off to sleep by them.

* * *

Three months it had been a solid three months since Hiruzen left us in the orphanage. He didn't even come by to check up on Naruto like it was implied from the manga.

My first days here where disheartening, but I soon learned the schedule quickly enough. I was allowed to keep taking care of Naruto, the woman blatantly stating their disgust to be anywhere near him.

These people made me sick more than once with the glares they would sent our way. The disregard for the children's welfare though was even worse. They of course would feed us and give us a place to sleep, but mostly we were left alone a lot.

I guess I should be grateful for it, but I still felt a little hurt every time they ignored us.

I inturn started to ignore them in spite. Instead I left the house as much as I could with Naru and Hana.

As babies they didn't do much, but they both needed constant attention so I gave it to them as much as I could.

Other than needing care, they were pretty quiet surprisingly, never once was I woken up in the night from them. They slept all the way through, sometimes more, the night. I would feed them, bathe them, and just be there to hold them.

I got in the horrible habit of just strapping them to my back when I wanted to go places. The first day I did that, I was constantly worried they would fall off or something worse would happen to them, but they didn't seem to mind, falling back asleep the moment I started walking.

I walked all over the village, learning the best way to the academy, library, training grounds, and the hospital. I often got lost the first month in Kohana, but after getting rude directions from some people I was able to get back to the orphanage.

During my adventures outside, I had taught myself to read as little as I could, every chance I got I would try to understand the kanji in the books at the library. They had a child's learning section that I ventured to more frequently with every pacing day.

Learning kanji, was horrifying. It had so many different meanings that a single stroke could turn the word into something completely different. Words for like sky, moon, grass, tree, came easy with the pictures, but saying them were hard, my mouth would feel conflicted, the foreign words sounding strange coming from my voice.

More than once I wanted to chuck the books and say to hell with it. But I wasn't learning this for myself, I had to work, for Naruto, and Hana, we all needed to grow up strong in all aspects.

I soon had a favorite "The Tales of the Gutsy Ninja" that I would read constantly to my sister and Naruto. The book reminded me of the person Naruto was to become.

I worked on reading and talking mostly, once I was finished with all the books in the library for my age, I moved to scrolls. All sorts of scrolls, about chakra, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, anything I could get my hands on.

I soaked up learning, not only my mind grew but my body too. At night when everyone was asleep, I worked on building up my strength, doing push ups, crunches, squats, stretching till my body was so wiped out I would fall asleep right where I started, then wake up and do them again.

Working myself to the bone wasn't healthy but neither was waking up with your little sister in the Naruto universe. If I didn't work I was going to definitely going to be squashed by all the other ninja. 60% of civilians died in full out ninja battles, and with the coming wars, I wasn't going to be the 1% added to it.

In between taking care of Naru & Hana, I now thought of them as a unit, learning kanji, exercising till I dropped, I was practicing my chakra control.

I couldn't straight out start walking on walls, probably wouldn't get very far anyway, without anyone noticing, so I tried to work on sticking things to myself. My clothes, my shoes, Naru & Hana even. I worked on the pushing and pulling of the water in my mouth when brushing my teeth. Getting the toothpaste to do all the work of cleaning them for me than having to use a toothbrush.

My coils weren't completely formed yet, so even little things tired me out when I did use it. It didn't get me to stop but I did tone it down sometimes. Taking my time with each exercise I used with chakra, letting myself get used to the feel of manipulating it.

I moved on to sensing other people then just Naru & Hana too. It was a lot harder to sense full grown adults then the children, like they all where hidden behind a static fuzz and if you didn't concentrate hard enough you wouldn't see them at all.

Many of the passing by ninja that leapt around the village where even worse, everyone like they were a small small pebble in a ocean of hay. I found out that if I could range my line of chakra sight as if it were looking through a tube, I could see the civilians more clearly but the ninja still blinded from me, they would have to be standing right next to me for me even to get the faintest fickle flare from them.

Getting upset at my lack of ability would have gotten me no where, so I shoved my childish feelings down, instead took my aggravations out on exercising my body most times.

The day it marked three months of being in the orphanage I had woken early once again. Hana was being more fussy than usual which in turn made Naruto more fussy as well. It took an extra hour for me to feed them both before I was able to get us out of the house.

Ignoring the playing children outside I passed them and headed to what would become team sevens training ground number three. Naruto didn't want to be put in the sling today so I was carrying him to a tree I had dubbed our usual spot.

I usually put a blanket I nipped from the orphanage down to lay on there and let Naru & Hana play on it while I re-read "The tales of a Gutsy Ninja".

Today was a especially hot day, the sun giving me rise to roll up my sleeves and wipe at the sweat on my brow. I made sure my infants stade in the shade before I relaxed against the tree.

I was reading allowed again to them. Trying not to stumble over my words when A sliver blur landed in from of us.

I picked up Naruto and shielded Hana surprised, it was a silver haired wolf masked ninja in the standard uniforms.

I narrowed my eyes at him. What the hell did he want?

_"Are you Aiya from the orphanage?" _He asked_._

_"What do you want?" I _glared at him holding Naruto tighter, if he came to take him away I wasn't going to sit down and let him.

The man's shoulders twitched, amusement seeping through his voice."_I mean no harm, Hokage-sama is looking for you."_

_"Why?" _

_"He want's to speak with you." _He replied.

My eyes widened, it had been three months since the man had just left us there, why the fuck did he want to check on us now?

Was I found out? Did they realize I wasn't from this world? No impossible, I've been laying low as much as I could, ok pretty much claiming the jinchūriki as my own wasn't really lying low, but no one had protested. Not one of the other adults cared if I took care of him or not, why now?

Did they figure out I was messing with chakra so young? Did they think I was prodigious? Holy hell I didn't want to be labeled a prodigee, prodigies got sent to wars and forced to be killing machines. Where they going to take Naruto and Hana away from me?

I didn't want them to be taken, but I knew that with my young inexperienced body there would be nothing I could do it they did. My eyes got moist as I held it in.I don't think I could bear if they took my babies away.

Calm down, I pulled Hana into my arms and stood up slowly. I needed to calm down, freaking out will only get him to think you're actually hiding something. But I am I thought, my mouth felt like gew clamming up on me making my voice sound scratchy_._

_"Okey," _I swallowed,my mouth was far too dry all of a sudden_,"I'll go."_

The man nodded, as I gathered my things and replaced my infants in their sling. They didn't put up a fuss feeling the heaviness in the air surrounding me.

The man picked us up when I was done, Sidestepping us to the Hokage's tower. The building was much bigger than I imagined, dominating a majority of the surrounding buildings. It was suffocating walking through it, ninja stopped and stared at us, some having puzzled looks, others recognizing Naruto and glaring.

But the whispers, were white wolf ninja, didn't seem to mind them, either he couldn't hear them, which I doubted since I could hear them like they all were talking through megaphones, or he was pretending not to.

I would have sighed in relief when we made it to Hokage's office, but I was about to step from one dogs pen to the alpha's pen. Everything could and might get worse from here.

I clutched my babies sling tight, please don't let this be the last time I see Naruto was my straying thought as I walked through the doors.

* * *

**(Hiruzen's Pov.)**

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk pretending to be looking through paper work when Wolf brought them in. To say he was surprised to find out that a little girl was taking care of Naruto was an understatement. He had been so busy with reestablishing the village that he hadn't had time to check on the late Yondaime's son.

He remembered this morning that Naruto would be in need of his check up from looking at some hospital papers he was signing for a new ward to be built.

So he sent one of his Anbu to fetch the boy, only for him to return sating Naruto wasn't there and the Caretakers didn't know where he went. Only that one of the young children had taken Naruto outside everyday for the last three months.

To say it started a panic would be accurate. If word got out that Konoha's jinchūriki had been taken by a mere child would mean disaster. Danzo's root ninja would definitely try to find him before Hiruzen's subordinates could then use Naruto as leverage to remove him from the council. That couldn't happen.

So he called his most competent Anbu to him to find them before word got out, stressing to Kakashi, aka White wolf-taichou, that this child needed to be found fast and quietly.

He sighed in relief when Wolf's subordinate Palkon told him they found them in training ground three. They avoided a disaster, now to deal with this child, while Wolf was looking for them he had pulled her file's.

"Aiya the orphan girl that was found under a collapsed house after the Kyuubi's attack. She was about four or five years old, 82.29 centimeters tall, weighed 45 pounds a little big for a girl her age but she didn't look fat most of the weight being muscle, might have started pre-training already, had long blonde hair and sliver blue eyes.

She was found with her sister,Hana, a new born by the looks of it, who had red hair and green eyes, was about 3 pounds ruffly, and 7 inches long, she was a little malnourished suggestions state never got enough nutrients in the womb. Strangely both children had their chakra coils already forming at a fast rate, Hana's being slower than Aiya but Aiya had almost as much as an academy student's.

Both showed no signs of prior use of though. What was weird was that Aiya didn't know how to speak barely, instead using her eyes and body language mostly to interact with the nurses." The report read.

Hiruzen remembered briefly talking to her at the hospital, He had noticed the way she took care of her sister not letting the staff help her like most kids would. She didn't even seem like she wanted to interact with the other children in her ward. When he'd had visited all the children, she was the strangest. Most children would shy away from him or be scared, not her, no she straight up glared at him when he came up to her.

Hiruzen was surprised, and amused never had such a child other than certain ninja had the gall to glare at the Hokage then ignore him when he talked to them!

Even now as she was standing in front of him, nervously clutching the two baby's sling, obviously scared of him, still was she glaring at him with those lighting eyes of hers gaze never wavering from his.

Hiruzen didn't know if he wanted to burst out in laughter or bonk the child on the head for her stupidity. Had it been any other person then Hiruzen, any other ninja, they would haven't been so nice. He sighed, Why was he just a big old softie when it came to children.

_"Aiya-chan its nice to meet you again." _He told her setting down his paper work, Hiruzen hooked his fingers and looked over his desk at her.

_"You wanted to s-see me." _She stated lifting her head up even though she stuttered over her words.

He sighed again, guess he wasn't going to be let through with some small talk first_. "Yes, Aiya-chan do you know why I asked to see you?" _

She nodded making Hiruzen quirk his eyebrow."_Really? Can you elaborate for me?" _

_"You wanted to see me because I'm taking care of Naruto right?" _She bit her lip, this girl was sharp, he had to think this through now, there was no way he could allow her to continue to be around him, it wouldn't be good for either parties if she did.

_"Yes, Aiya-chan thats right" _Hiruzen replied gravely_."Now I know you might have gotten attached to Naruto but you are much too young to be taking care of him yourself with you sister as well. Thats the caretakers jobs, you just a child Aiya-chan, you should be playing with the other children not being a mother to two of them." _

Her fist tightened around the sling, tears shimmering behind her eyes.

She look up and glared at him with so much venom, Hiruzen sucked in a breath.

_"Why?"_She asked_,"Why does me taking care of him matter?"_

_"Well you just a child yourself you couldn't possibly-" _She cut him off_,"But I have though, I feed him, play with him and change him and sleep with him the same as I do with Hana-chan, How have I not taken care of him?"_

Hiruzen leaned forward_,"I know Aiya-chan, and you've done such a great job but.." _He paused how was he going to word this to her?

_"But what Hokage-sama? I know I'm not older like you, and I know there are somethings I won't be able to to but, but I am taking care of him.." _She trailed off her eyes turning to the floor.

_"I know it hurts Aiya-chan, but you'll understand when your older, Naruto-kun cannot stay with you." _Hiruzen pitied the girl, if she knew what Naruto harbored He was sure she wouldn't be defending to keep him so much, this was for her own good.

_"Why not!" _She glared at him in anger, not giving him a chance to reply_,"Because you say so right?! Because you want him to have a horrible childhood!? You're just like the rest of the adults, you don't care about Naruto! You just don't want him to be taken care of by someone who loves him!?" _

She was so angry, her hair rising up in the air unconsciously, Wolf who had been quiet the whole time staggered back. Hiruzen knew that what his friend was seeing, for he saw it too. For a split second they both saw the late Kushina Uzumaki in her place glaring angrily at them for even thinking about coming between her and her son.

Hiruzen straightened, blinking away the memory, how the hell did she do that? He wanted to ask but refrained, he needed to make this clear to her that even, with her ...hair?..He wasn't going to back down either.

_"Aiya, You know nothing about who Naruto is, I can't let this continue Naruto is to be given back to the caretakers he's not a toy you can play mommy with!"_

She staggered back like she'd been slapped.

Hiruzen sighed at least he was getting through to her, He got up from his seat and went to place his hand on her shoulder._ "Now Aiya- chan, lets just go-" _He stopped, at first he thought she was crying, but no, The girl she was laughing?! Chuckling under her breath, her hair rising straight up.

The hell was wrong with the girl?!

_"Ha..ha..Nothing about him? I know nothing about who Naruto is? You mean like how he'll only eat if the milk isn't lukewarm, or how He likes to roll on his tummy to get the best position to sleep in, or how he fusses only on Monday's, or when its hot he sleeps only if he's in the shade, or how Naruto and Hana both cry when you try to separate them. Or,"_She shrugged_,"How he's the jinch__ū__riki?!"_

She snapped her hands to her mouth. He could tell she never meant for that to come out.

Hiruzen stared at her surprised. How did a little girl like her know that?! An S-Class Village secret, was she a spy? No impossible, there was no way for her to get ahold of that information, He'd made the decree the very hour after the kyuubi was sealed. Someone must have told her, but who?

He narrowed his eyes at her, letting slip a little killer intent, disturbing the two children on her back making them cry.

_"How do you know that Aiya." _He clenched his hand on her shoulder making her cry out.

Tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks,_"That hurts.." _He released some pressure off her shoulder and asked her one more time.

_"I'll say it again and you better answer me Aiya how do you know that!" _

_"I saw it!" _She screamed_._

_"Nani..?" _She saw it? How? Her house was rather close to fight but, she had been trapped under it with the infant. Hiruzen frowned, the girl wasn't lying but..

_"Wolf! Bring Inoichi Here at once!" _He ordered startingling the shocked ninja from his frozen state.

_"H-hai!" _Wolf said before he bodied flickered out the door.

Now to deal with the girl. Hiruzen thought looking back at her.

All her previous fire was gone now as she fallen to the floor when he let go of her shoulder.

She had brought the to children to her front trying to comfort them even though she herself was bawling as much as they were.

He sighed, picking her and the infants up and setting them on the couch.

Hiruzen then went over his door and activated his privacy seal, making adjustments to allow Wolf and Inoichi to pass.

The girl cried the entire time they waited for Wolf to return. Wolf made it back rather quickly with a far too serious Inoichi in tow.

Inoichi looked around the room, taking in Aiya's crying state with the two babies.

_"Hokage-sama, whats this about?" _Inoichi asked.

_"Inoichi, I need you to look inside Aiya's mind find out how she knows about Naruto harboring the Nine Tailed Fox Demon. I know children are not supposed to be exposed to the mind meld jutsu but this is an exception she knows far too much." _Hiruzen ordered.

Inoichi looked at Hiruzen in shock. He wanted him to use a possible life threatening jutsu on a child? Seeing his reluctance Hiruzen spoke again."_This is an order from your Hokage."_

Inoichi reluctantly nodded and went over to the distrant trio_. He lifted up her head with his forefinger._

Inoichi gulped not once feeling happy about what he was about to do.

_"S__ō__r__ī__ little one" _He said feeling very much like he was betraying his own child, he formed the right hand signs and entered her mind.

Now they just had to wait.

* * *

_**A:** Ok, Had somemore writing in me since it was a snow day today. I'll try to get more up tomarrow but I'm pretty pooped from this chapter. Aiya's charactor is forming a little more, bringing out some OOC in Hiruzen. I don't know how I felt about him today. He was kinda of a dick, but I wanted to show some intense moments. Its hard to show Hana & Naruto since the stories mainly featured around Aiya fixing that will be a hard one. On another note, Thank you all you fallowers and Favoraters you made my day Hopefully you'll leave a comment for me this time~^_^_

_**Q:** If you had a choice to be a squirl what would you be, A manly one? A perverted one? A shy one? or A awesome one?_

_Review please_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Blah" English

"_Blah_" Japanese

* * *

I'm so stupid. How did everything turn out this way? Naruto I'm so sorry I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you.

These thoughts ran over and over in my mind. I was horrible, what was I thinking, I'm just a kid now, I can't do anything.

I can't protect Naruto, not from the Hokage, not from the wars, and definitely not from my big mouth.

I'm useless.

"Aiya-Chan you know thats not true." A voice spoke up from behind me.

I turned around, It was Ino's dad, Inoichi, what was he doing here? Oh, thats right, Hokage was having him go through my mind. Thats where we were in this endless void of my mind.

Nothing I could do now, he'll find everything out about me and then tell the Hokage, then have Naruto probably Hana too, taken from me.

I wish I could just die..

"Don't say that! Aiya-chan!" Inoichi yelled and grasped me by my shoulders. "How could you say such a thing?"

Tears fell down my eyes as I stared at him."But, But..you're going to tell Hokage everything, you already know don't you!..hic.. N-naruto...Hana..taken away from me.."

"Aiya-chan..it doesn't work that way.." Inoichi said as he wiped my eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked him, wasn't it all over he already seen my mind hasn't he?

Inoichi smiled sadly, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear."Your minds very strong Aiya-chan, its blocking 90% of my jutsu, I should have been able to catch all your thoughts by now, but you're as quiet as a mouse, had I not heard you crying to yourself I wouldn't have even found you in your own mind."

What?! But, but how was that possible? I, he didn't know? He couldn't hear me? Is He lying?

I looked at the man he hadn't shown any signs of hearing me, Inoichi!? I screamed, he could be faking it? Inoichi eats pig flakes and had big boobs?! I thought.

...The man didn't so much as twitch.

"You really can't hear me?" I asked astonished, but how? Wasn't I thinking of wanting to die earlier? He heard that right?

"Yes, I've never been in such a complex mind Aiya-chan, All this void is nothing but everything is protecting you from my jutsu, I'm glad."

I looked around, all around us was darkness, this was my mind? I turned back to Inoichi, he and I we were the only light showing, how was all this even possible?

Wait.."Why are you glad? Didn't you hear me earlier, you responded to my thoughts" I asked him.

He chuckled,"Yes, I'm glad because you weren't hurt from the jutsu, and you happen to be speaking allowed earlier." He finished scratching the back of his head.

Oh...

my..

god..

That means..that means..I still, Holy Raman's, that means he didn't know, he didn't know!

Naruto, Hana, we still had a chance!

"Ah..so um..what now?" I asked him.

"That is up to you Aiya-chan, you have the choice of showing me how you knew about Naruto or you can not tell me at all, this is your mind you have free rein over it." Inoichi shrugged his voice going soft,"I can't make you do anything you don't want to do okey."

"O-okey." I had to control, maybe, I did say I saw it, maybe, I can just show him the scene I remember of when Minato sealed the kyuubi in Naruto..

"I-I saw it.." I told him, my voice cracking at the end. How was I still a child in my own mind? I randomly thought.

"Can you show me?" He asked taking a hold of my hands.

"Mmmmhmm." I replied and closed my eyes. I concentrated on bringing the scene to the forefront of my mind. Minato was standing on top of his giant frog, I always forgot his name, Kishuna on the side barely holding down the Kyuubi as he completed the Dead Demon Consuming Seal.

I opened my eyes, the scene was playing in-front of Inoichi. Little wisps of white light had flouted before us. They circled around each other creating a window to my memorie. Inoichi watched stunned.

"Y-you were right there?" He asked completely astonished.

"Y-yea..kinda.."I replied not looking at him, I didn't like lying to him but, I couldn't just straight up and tell him, Oh hay I died in a past life where there was a manga series on your lives. I don't think they would take that very well..

Once the scene was over, my wisps dispersed back into the darkness. Inoichi thought over something before he nodded. "Thank you Aiya-chan, This is all I need to see."

"O-kay..W-will I be punished?" I asked the question leaving my lips before I could stop it.

Inoichi frowned, bending on his knees in front of me."What makes you think that Aiya-chan?"

Because you all where blood thirsty ninja. I blinked, why the hell was I always so teary all the time. Post stress probably..thats what its called when you ignored your own feelings for months. I really was pathetic, cracking at the littlest thing..

"Thats what happens right? I knew Naruto was the jinchūriki, and when I saw the way he was being treated at the orphanage..I..I just couldn't..I don't hate him..like most of the village does..I really care for him, he's just a baby like Hana-chan, and he likes me and Hana-chan also so..so.. I just..I don't want to lose him..too" I told him letting the tears fall.

I really needed to get ahold of myself.

Inoichi, bless his heart, hugged me and let me cry. He didn't make excuses, or promises for me, he just let me release it.

Ino you have the best dad in the world, I thought as I cried.

I can't hardly believe what had transpired in the last hour.

I don't know how long it took for me to calm down but when I did Inoichi ended the jutsu and I found myself staring blankly at the couch in front of me.

Inoichi had already moved over to the hokage talking to him in clip sharp whispers. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying, instead moving over where I had left my two babies beside me.

"_Aiya_?" Hokage came over to us,_"I believe its time we had a talk._"

* * *

**Wolf's Pov.**

Wolf was speechless. Aiya, the girl that had taken in his late teachers child as her own. The girl that knew what he was, the monster, the boy that stole his beloved teacher that last person he had dared to care about, but stayed by his side anyway.

She took care of him, loved him, while Wolf himself had been driven by grief so much that he ignored, ran, and drove himself mad with mission after mission.

So when he was called to obtain the girl, he was apprehensive. Wolf didn't want to face the monster that stole his teachers life. He didn't have a choice though, emotionally he was at a stalemate.

The girl was a conundrum. The moment he had made himself known to her she had literally gone in what many of his comrades called barrier mode. He'd only seen a few Anbu have reflexes that fast, in a matter of seconds she had the boy in her grasp, while she shielded the young baby from his view.

It would have been amusing had he not dulled his emotions so much in the last few months.

But to not scare her further into fleeing with the two children, he twitched his shoulders, giving her the false sense he was laughing. True to her human nature she relaxed only slightly, but Wolf was able to convince her to let him take them to the Hokage.

Wolf for the first time in three months felt a genuine emotion slip through his hold. He was shocked, his heart catched him his chest. The girl she was the spitting image of her. The woman he'd been trying hard to forget greatly as much as his teacher.

A single tear escaped his hold, as he watched the little girl become the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero before his eyes. Then just like that, she was gone.

Come back. Come back he wanted to scream. So much at her, because for a brief oh so brief second, one of his loved ones was there, and alive.

When the Hokage called to him to bring Inoichi, he only have heard it, stuttering from the suffocating emotions that seemed to explode over.

Wolf took a little extra time to get the mind reader to compose himself.

It would not be in his benefit for him to break now, not after so much work Wolf had done to suppress them.

One thing was for sure the girl, He needed to stay as far away from her and the boy as possible. The girl because she was dangerous as a whole unit; the boy because he reminded him of oh how much of a failure he was at saving them.

Once he kidnapped Inoichi, dragged, from T&I, he sent his pack leader to Hokage. Then shunshenned with the blonde back to the tower.

The Hokage was relentless as ever, having just gone through an attack three months ago who would blame the guy. Wolf watched as the girl underwent the possible dangerous jutsu, her body sagging as Hokage picked up the children from her hold and set them next to her.

"_Now all we have to do is wait_." Hokage said.

"_How long do you think it will take Hokage-sama?_" Wolf asked him. The old man sighed and sat at his desk.

_"It could take a matter of minutes or hours either way, you should reverse you henge, Kakashi."_

_"Hai sir_." Kakashi, Wolf, reversed his henge jutsu revealing a fifteen year old boy with shaggy silver hair in his place, wearing the Anbu armer and the wolf mask.

_"You've really proven yourself in the last three months._" Hokage commented,_"I know this has been very hard on you, with ranking up so fast since the incident, you've done well with becoming a Anbu captain."_

_"Hai sir._" Kakashi replied, mildly amusing why he was commenting on it.

The Hokage sighed again._"Kakashi, I know what happened devastated all of us, so if you need to take a break from being a ninja for a while, I'll fully understand, I'll even fill out all the paperwork for you right now if you wish._"

Kakashi stiffened, if he where to stop with his duties, the one thing that was keeping him grounded to the sane world right now, would kill him.

_"No sir, I am perfectly capable of carrying out my duties as a ninja sir._" He replied.

"_I see, then I have a new mission for you and your team Kakashi_." Hokage told him.

_"Hai sir. Details of the mission?"_

_"This is a A-Ranked mission within Kohana."_

"_A-rank with in Kohana sir? Are we finally addressing the infiltrator that triggered the attack?_" Kakashi asked eagerly. Kakashi really wanted to murder, desecrate, and leave him begging for death after what he has done.

The bastard that runned his life.

"_No, T&I have yet to gather anymore information from the captives about that,_" Hokage replied,_"This is a high kidnapping risk mission, you and your squad, will be protecting Aiya, and her two charges."_

Kakashi's eyes widened behind the mask..

What.

Seeing his surprised expression the Hokage continued. _"I believe even with this meeting kept underwraps that the word of Aiya, a young untrained girl, is taking care of Naruto others will come, and try to kidnap him possibly killing her and the child in the process_."

Kakashi started to protest, He wanted to be out searching for the masked man, not babysitting a child and two infants that reminded him too much of his past.

_"Sir, surely a more experienced ninja can take_-"

_"Are you refusing a direct mission order from your Hokage?!**"**_ Hiruzen cut him off,_"Now you will accept this mission Kakashi or I will demote you from your position on the standard you are emotionally unfit to handle, am I understood!_"

Kakashi grit his jaw. Damn the man, he should be searching for the infiltrator not forced to babysit children. Fuck.

Kakashi nodded anyway and bowed to his Hokage.

"_I understand sir. I shall gather my squad immediately, excuse me."_ He said then shunshenned out of the room to inform his recently new acquired squad of their mission.

Kakashi didn't have time for this, but if he was to keep his position and information lines open for revenge he had to bide his time.

Now it looked like he would have to pretend to be babysitter till the time was right for him to leave the village and kill the masked man in the most brutal way possible.

* * *

_**A:** Sorry for the late update, I got a new job this week and have been rather busy with it. Still haven't found a beta for my story so I'll be doing the best I can for the grammar and spelling mistakes ok. Thanks for all the favorites and follows that helped me a lot to get this chapter out. I'll try to see if I can get the creative juices flowing for the next chapter ok._

_**Q:** Who should be on Kakashi's squad?_

**_Rate 1-10_**

_Gai_

_Tenzo_

_Genma_

_Hayate_

_Asuma_

_Anko_

_Kurenai_

_Inoichi_

_Muta_

_Takoma_

_Fugaku_

_Itachi_

_Please let me know out of this list I've decided to only pick five out of the above with your help, let me know in the reviews or private message please._

**_Aiyaki_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Blah" English

"_Blah_" Japanese

* * *

I can't believe it. Even as I was walking down the street away from the Hokage's tower with the masked Anbu assigned to me. I still couldn't believe it.

Naruto gurgled from the sling on my chest. He and Hana after all the excitement had fallen asleep as soon as I picked them up.

It would be time to feed them soon, I thought as the sun started to head down the horizon. How the hell I got away with pulling a excuse out of my ass? To a guy in my head no less! I will never know.

But it helped that he was a really really nice guy and Ino better appreciate him when she grows up or I'm going to have to set her right.

Inoichi now though, was forever on my good-guy list but the Hokage, yea..doosh was on my fucker you -need-a-therapist-and-mental-help list.

What kind of guy seriously sends a helpless child; Naruto; to an orphanage that he knows hates him, then sends more children there; Aka, Hana and I; and expect the one with an actual heart to just leave him alone even though she herself is a mental time bomb; and I will be the first to admit, that since I died, I haven't been totally emotionally and mentally stable.

Then it gets even better, He fucking orders the good guy to possibly hurt me, with a vulcan-mind melding jutsu. The jerk.

And After all that emotion I had been blocking for the last few months, finally comes pouring out. I was emotionally, raw, and I really don't care anymore. Ok I care but, I was tired of biding my time.

I was tired of lying to myself, the last few months weren't who I was. I was Aiya, I was crazy, happy, sad, lovable, scared, sister, mother, and I had died.

I had died and dammit that hurt.

Not in the ow I just got impaled by a car then blown up, but in the my I died and so did my sister and our family, that I can't really seem to remember much of, is gone from us forever.

Not even their names.

I couldn't even remember their names. What kind of a daughter doesn't even remember their own parents names? Why the fuck did this all have to happen to us.

Why did we have to die! Why! I grieved, when Inoichi held me. I grieved over my death. I mourned over my sisters death.

I felt desolation over Minato and Kushina's death. I cried and cried for Naruto.

I knew the future, knowing a future about a baby's life that just keeps going down hill forever till it hits the lava pit of no return, bringing his friends and family down as well even before he was born, was stressful.

Add being the one NORMAL fucking person in the whole village and was not going to just let a whole village and some crazy ninja screw him over the good life he deserves. Really Naruto needed a good life. I wanted so much to give it to him.

I cried for knowing that I'm a grown person..I lost years, and am now a child. I doubt anyone, in their right mind would take that information, that fact and not have a mental crisis.

It's really hard being really small, with everyone so much taller than you, along with two small children to look after. Children that can get hurt easily, just by the slightest drop.

I sometimes had a hard time carrying them because my child body is a weak little pipsqueak. Another reason to get stronger.

With a bunch of ninja that can possibly kill you if you don't get stronger by the minute, and a dash of a future=death. You get a blonde blue eyed girl shoved in a tight situation with a mother complex. Okey I admit it, I'm a motherer fucking touch my self proclaimed children and I will kill you.

I would say FML but its already happened.

Even though I'm kind of glad It did.

* * *

**Hana's Pov.**

I frowned as my brother and I were picked up by our sister.

She had been running herself ragged for a while and now she seemed to have snapped. I didn't know if it was in a good way or not yet. I was just a baby after all.

When I get older I'm sure I'll understand more, but all I know is my sister had strapped us to her back again, and we were leaving the scary man's place.

It was hard to tell where we were taken. I could only see the green tree top's above us as someone picked up Sister and us, as we were blurred across the world.

Disoriented I blinked rapidly trying to clear my head. My brother was no better as he literally threw up some of his milk onto Sister's back.

She didn't make a fuss though. She never did, she smiled sadly, and took us into a new place. I guess this was our new home, I thought as I heard Sister's light voice speaking with the gray man.

He'd been with us since the Scary Man's place. Sister didn't seem to like him very much. But she didn't seem to dislike him either.

She was arguing with him, of what I didn't know. Her back muscles tightening showing her agitation.

Brother next to me was staring at her fearfully his eyes welling up. And as if by magic they stopped, and Sister was there with us in her arms cooing at us.

We where set down on a bed once sister cleaned us with a wash cloth after feeding time. I didn't mind I was tired. So as sister spoke to us her voice light like our mother's, I closed my eyes and dreamt of her.

I only met our mother once. The day I was born with brother. Mother was great, beautiful like Sister, but had hair the color of the sky when the sun went to sleep.

Sister was great to, she was like the man that was their with mother when we were born. She had hair brighter than the sun, and eye's the color of the water sister would let us play in when it was a hot day.

When we got separated mother had sat sister and I in the same room. Her grass eye's shimmering with tears as she spoke something to sister. The man, like sister kissed our head's and clutched brother from mother's arms.

They left and soon mother followed him as sister held tight to me. Sister was scared I knew. But I was tired so I slept.

When I woke, I was alone, in a dark place and it was cold. I had panicked, where was sister, where was mother where was brother?

I cried and wailed, where was the man that felt safe? I don't know how long I was crying but soon I heard someone else screaming at me as well.

If they could hear me then, then they can get me to mother, sister, brother and the safe man. I wailed louder.

The person's voice kept talking to me, telling me things I didn't understand.

I was blinded when suddenly the dark place I was in exploded, and a yellow blur shielded my body. I closed my eyes, then opened them. Tear's fell harder down my cheeks, it was Sister!

Sister had came for me. I was safe now. I hicked and lifted my hand to touch her face.

It hit a little to hard but she smiled anyway. Sister, I'll be ok now, Sister will take us to mother, brother and the safe man. We'll be ok.

I went to sleep soon after.

The next thing I remembered I was in a room, with sister crying she was sad, people with glowy hand's touched me and it made her sad.

They didn't hurt me though, as I tried to reassure her, It felt nice and soft like Mother's hands.

Sister didn't understand me though, instead just held me close as she cried.

I was in and out of consciousness the next time something changed.

Sister and I were being taken somewhere, with the scary man.

They took us to Brother! I smiled Brother was ok, I was so happy.

I drowsily I tried to keep awake as Sister set me down next to Brother. Brother was sad. He felt different.

He didn't remember me, why, where was mother brother?

I asked him but he just continued to cry.

Brother cried, and I cried, mother wasn't coming back. I knew, the safe man to, I could no longer feel them.

We cried ourselves to sleep soon after.

Waking up to Sister humming mother's song. Sister took care of us from then on.

She taught us the language,even though we could not speak it yet, as she learned to.

She read us stories about a person named Ninja and how he saved people. She was kind even when the other people around us where mean.

She protected us when a person through rocks at us.

I hated that person, he was mean to us and Sister.

Sister didn't though, and seeing my glaring face she snapped at me.

Telling me to love them, even when they were mean.

I didn't understand, but I was still a baby how could I.

The gray man stayed with us after seeing the scary man. Day and night. I could tell it was getting on Sister's nerves.

She would look to her paper though when she was. I wonder why the gray man stayed but I couldn't voice it.

Brother didn't mind he took great pleasure in throwing peas at the gray man's masked face. I giggled, and laughed, then tried to through peaches at him to.

Sister got mad after that to, She scolded us even though she was smiling too.

This is good, keep her smiling. Sister had bags under eye's, Brother and I knew she was doing it again.

The weird thing she did at the other place, that would leave her tired and make it hard on her to keep up with us.

So we tried to make her smile more. Brother and I started taking things, and throwing it at all the masked men in our home.

They didn't like that, we could tell but it made Sister smile every time so we kept doing it.

Day's passed, Sister was still tiring herself out, but this time she did it during bath time. Week's passed, the gray man never leaving our side. He'd become a daily thing, we stopped throwing our food at him, it no longer made Sister smile.

Time disappears altogether, when your routine is the same.

Sister would wake up before us, go off and do something come back and then wake us up. She would always look more tired than when she was the previous night.

She would feed us, then get ready for the outing in the day.

During this time wolf would tell her not to go out instead to stay in the yard.

But Sister didn't like the yard, she really didn't like our house either. So she ignored him, and took us to our tree. Our tree was far away, but close at the same time.

Sister would set us down, Wolf would sit above us in the tree, and she would let us play while she looked at her rolly things.

It was nice, I like these times. It was like before I was born, with Sister she would read to me then to.

I didn't know that the peacefulness, was about to change again.

I really wish I wasn't a baby, that way I could have helped Sister not get hurt.

Brother felt the same way.

* * *

_**A:** Sorry for the late update this is a trial run on Hana's pov yes she is a baby, but she also remember's part of their past life she just can tell it was a past life yet. Thanks for all the reviews I will think on all those suggestions for Kakashi's team, But I think It's pretty much going to be, Gemma, Hayate, Gai and then one more I haven't decided on yet._

_**Q:** Who do you think or how do you think Aiya was hurt?_

_**Aiyaki**_


End file.
